fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Almost Paridise
"Mom please change the music,'' I complained. We were driving to Santa Carla and why you might ask, is because my parents are getting a divorce. So me, my brothers Michael and Sam and also our mom are moving in with our grandpa. When we got to our new house we found grandpa lying on the ground. Mom walked over to his body. "Is he dead," I asked her.'' "No he's just a heavy sleeper" Mom said still looking at his body. "Playing dead and doing a pretty good job at it too" grandpa said opening his eyes. Mom laughed and hugged him. He looked at me, "Wendy look at you." grandpa hugged me,thanks grandpa". I walked in the house bringing my suitcase with me. Michael and Sam were teasing each other again. " You know you two could at least try to behave. I told them. Mom, Michael,Sam and me were going to the board walk for a look around and mom needed a job. I went with mom, and Michael and Sam were going to the concert in the theme park. As soon a we were outside this video store we saw a little boy crying, I walked over to him, "sweetie are lost?" I asked him, he nodded. "Mom this little boy is lost." Mom walked in the video store and asked the owner if he's seen the boys mom. That's when his mom came in and the owner handed him a lollipop to him and he offered one to mom. "I'm max" he offered his hand to mom, who was smiling,"I'm Lucy and this is my daughter wendy" "Hi". That's when these for biker boys walked in. One had a mullet and icy blue eyes, one was a twisted sister wannabe and had smirk on his face, another was a boy with long golden locks and than a very hot indian, who was scanning me. "I told you not to come in here anymore." Max told them and with that the indian guy smiled at me and winked. I swore blushed harder than ever. I went to find Sam and it turned out Michael was fallowing a girl with a tane and long curly hair, who happened to be one of the bikers girlfriend. Indian boy saw me again and smiled. They rode off. I walked over to a comic book store where these two teenage boys were staring at me. "Got problem guys?" I asked them. "Your new to Santa Carla aren't you?" said the one with a red bandana. "Yeah so" I said while looking at the superman comics "A pretty girl like you should be carful around here,'' his brother said cruely.'' "So are you warning me that there are too many rapists around here?" I said while smirking. "Something like that, take this and keep it on hold" he gave me a comic titled 'VAMPIRES EVERYWHERE' I rolled my eyes and walked away. THE NEXT DAY Michael wanted to go the board walk again and mom forced him to take me with him. Which I'm happy about. Michael went off to buy himself a black leather jacket and I decided to go on the mary go round. I sat on a horse with a gold mane and a silver sattle. The ride began. "Well look what we got here," A guy said looking at me. "Hey baby why dont you give me a kiss'' '' "Why dont you just leave me alone'' I snapped at him.'' I dont think so" He lungged at me. '' "HEY!" I turned around to see it was indian boy glaring at the guy, he walked up to him and gave him a hard shove, apparently the guy knew he had no chance against indian boy so he just ran off. "Thanks," "No prob, I'm Dwayne" He offered his hand too shake but instead of shaking it he kissed it. "I'm Wendy" "Do you want to go for a ride?" "shore" I said smiling. We walked over to where the other guys where. "Guys, this is Wendy. Wendy this is Paul, Marko and our leader David-"" hey what about me" he was cut off by a little boy I've seen with that girl, he had to the cutest thing I have ever seen. "Oh thats Laddie" All of them seemed pretty nice I mean there not rude or mean. David was looking at my brother who was talking to the girl he had a crush on. I got on Dwayne's bike and they all circled Michael and the girl. "Where you going,Star" 'Star' so that was her name, ''her parents must be hippies "For a ride this is Michael" "Let's go" Star was just about to get on his bike David stopped her, 2 seconds later she was on his bike. "You know where Category:Fan Fiction